litarockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Viva La Money
Треклист Viva La Money Fire Down Below Germany Edition Viva La Money Sometimes When We Touch US Promo Edition Viva La Money (Mono) Viva La Money(Stereo) Тексты песен Got make them holla Like "ihaa" my lover Just to how you're ready Boogie Make rich cheap nights To get a good price All just fall Somehow I talk my Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money I gotta hot cheap thrill And you pay, feel your needs Even get the set of keel Faith I hate to the heart Make plan too small Can bring the fire Today, today Hey Viva la money Viva la money, money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money Yeah And they make you feel good But it make you bad And it make you harming But it make you sad And it making you do right But it make you wrong But it's still wheel raw Aware, where you go I talk about Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money I talk about Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money, money I talk about Viva la money Viva la money, money Viva la money Viva la money Viva la money until fade Fire Down Below Here comes old Rosie she's looking mighty fine Here comes hot Nancy she's steppin' right on time There go the street lights bringin on the night Here come the men faces hidden from the light All through the shadows they come and they go With only one thing in common They got the fire down below Here comes the rich man in his big long limosine Here comes the poor man all you got to have is green Here comes the banker and the lawyer and the cop One thing for certain it ain't never gonna stop When it all gets too heavy That's when they come and go With only one thing in common They got the fire down below It happens out in Vegas happens in Moline On the blue blood streets of Boston Up in Berkeley and out in Queens And it went on yesterday and it's going on tonight Somewhere there's somebody ain't treatin' somebody right And he's looking out for Rosie and she's looking mighty fine And he's walking the streets for Nancy And he'll find her everytime When the street light flicker bringing out he night Well they'll be slipping into darkness slipping out of sight All through the midnight Watch 'em come and watch 'em go With only one thing in common They got the fire down below Sometimes When We Touch You ask me if I love you And I choke on my reply I'd rather hurt you honestly Than mislead you with a lie And who am I to judge you On what you say or do? I'm only just beginning to see the real you And sometimes when we touch The honesty's too much And I have to close my eyes and hide I wanna hold you til I die 'Til we both break down and cry I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides Romance and all its strategy Leaves me battling with my pride But through the insecurity Some tenderness survives I'm just another writer Still trapped within my truth A hesitant prize fighter Still trapped within my youth And sometimes when we touch The honesty's too much And I have to close my eyes and hide I wanna hold you til I die Til we both break down and cry I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides At times I'd like to break you And drive you to your knees At times I'd like to break through And hold you endlessly At times I understand you And I see how hard you've tried I've watched while love commands you And I've watched love pass you by At times I think we're drifters Still searching for a friend A brother or a sister But then the passion flares again And sometimes when we touch The honesty's too much And I have to close my eyes and hide I wanna hold you til I die Til we both break down and cry I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides Категория:Синглы Категория:Тина Тернер Категория:1978 Категория:Рок Категория:Rough Категория:Страницы с текстами песен